The Unreachable Star
by Seraph of the Seventh Heaven
Summary: Now Officially a Fanfic. I am Finn, If you know me, then you pretty much know what I do, I am struggling from an unknown disease, If you ever see Fionna... Please Tell Her That I Love Her, That I'll never give up on her.


Hey guys, sorry I just had to do something to pass the time, I'll be updating my fic "The Darkness Before The Dawn" very soon so don't you worry. But for the mean time let's get on with it. This can either be a one shot or a whole fanfic, you choose. *Note that Marcus is an OC and he looks like Tidus from FFX and Dissidia Final Fantasy, He is Finn's apprentice"

**Fionna's P.O.V.**

It was the day of our marriage, I was so excited to make our "I do's" with my husband to be, I was tingling all over with joy, excitement, and somehow belonging. I just felt so… right, when I'm with Marshall but…. I also felt… afraid, as if something tragic is going to happen, it felt so cold walking through the aisle, and with my best friend, Prince Gumball, out of sight, I felt scared, But still, what's there is there, and I should stay faithful and happy, for I am going to be wed to the beautiful man I ever seen, though I have my doubts, I want to be with him, No matter what happens.

**Finn's P.O.V.**

I was running through the grasslands not too far away from the wedding site, with my best buddy, Marcus, and my trusty bro, Jake, we ran as fast as we could to stop the wedding, I can't let Fionna fall into the likes of that bastard Marshall Lee. Not only did he break Marcy's heart, He also took away Fionna from me. I know I was missing when she grew up, I know that I broke her to pieces. But I was also the reason why she was fighting, I was the reason why her life was like this, & I was the reason why she became the woman she is right now. I just want to tell her that she was the same for me. With a determined heart, I ran to towards the Candy Kingdom courtyard to stop the wedding. But with a bite to the neck, my dreams were shattered.

**Fionna's P.O.V.**

I walked past the aisle and I saw many people shedding tears of joy, including Cake, who was reluctant at first about the wedding, but she eventually agreed to it. Finn and PG still weren't there, not that I expect for them to appear. I just wish that they could understand my decisions. I arrived at the altar, and the priest performed the rites, and after we said our vows we faced each other to perform the biting ritual. Marshall looked at me smiling and he said,

"You ready?"

I replied with a loving and seductive tone

"I always have"

And within an instant I felt him breathing heavily on my neck, while leaving a trail of kisses on my neck, then I felt a cold sensation all over my body and I realized that my skin went pale, and that my hair went black. It's official, I'm a Vampire. I can't wait to spend an eternity with the one I love. When suddenly

"FIONNA!"

I heard a familiar voice shouting my name, and when I turned around, I saw a heartbroken looking Finn staring at us with so much contempt, and when I looked at him straight in the eye, I almost didn't recognize him, he usually has a soft-spoken, and heartwarming expression in his eyes everytime I look at him, but right now, I saw a darker, much more emotional side of Finn, I felt loneliness, desperation, madness, and melancholy in his eyes, that I nearly cried upon seeing it. His face was pale, nearly as pale as mine. He then lowered his head and ran away, upon seeing his tears I just knew that I had to talk to him. I chased him down, but since he was more experienced in adventuring than I am now. He has the upper advantage, and with the addition to my condition as a vampire, walking in broad daylight was killing me. Good thing I had a black veil covering my head, Finn was still running towards the tree fort, and the first thing he did was that he dug a hole and he put a large slab of rock on the hole. He knelt, and he stuck his Buster Sword on the rock, and he started weeping, I approached him and when I rested my hand on his shoulder, he said

"My friend died this very day"

I responded

"Finn, I have to talk to you"

He ignored me and he continued with his story

"My friend was a great person, she was a hero, just like me, she rescue many people and saved many lives, but one day she fell for someone that she was never meant to be with, and one thing led to another and after all my trouble of finding her, I saw her dead on her tracks"

I think that he's talking about me, so I told him

"Finn, I didn't die, look at me, I'm alive, well… not alive but undead, but still I…."

He turned to me and he pointed his knife at me with glowing blue eyes, and he said

"You are not her, The Fionna I knew was tough, outspoken, and most importantly, she was brave. And you are just a cowardly, desperate, and lonely shell of a vampire queen. You were nothing like Marceline, and you will never be the Fionna that I knew!"

I was so angered at his last statement, that I gave him a punch in the face that left a bruise on his left cheek; I was shocked at what I had done to my old friend. He dropped the knife and he reached for his pocket and he tossed something at me. It was the Gold Coin that I gave him back when we were kids. He turned around and he said

"It's better to leave everything behind than to piece together a puzzle you can't finish"

I was puzzled at his answer so I asked him

"I don't understand, Finn, please just hear me out…."

He wiped his tears and shouted

"JUST GET THE FUCKING HELL OUT OF HERE!"

It's the first time I ever heard him swear, and it actually hurts a lot, especially coming from a close friend. So I turned around and I did what he told me to do. Even if he did love me, I couldn't give back the love that he gave me, and after all the things that he made me face. I can't just love him the way he wants me to. But still because of what he said to me, it really shook my faith in Marshall, was I just a replacement for Marceline? Am I just a rebound? My mind flooded with questions and the sight of him mourning for me, it made me feel so upset that I want to weep as well. But this is my wedding day, and I should be happy for myself and Marshall, I shouldn't be moping around like Finn, so I went back to the Candy Kingdom and we continued the reception.

**Finn's P.O.V.**

After the Fiasco that we made, Fionna finally left. I felt like trash, like I was of no use in this world, I lost my reason to fight; I lost my reason to be a hero. Marceline was right; a person must abandon everything that he cares for to be considered a hero, if that is the case, then I quit being a hero, I just want to be Finn, Finn the human, the last human in this world. I want to abandon everything about being a hero; I don't want to give up everything and everyone that I love. So I started by unsheathing my knives and daggers, removing my crossbows and breaking the potion bottles that I have. I removed my armor and I left everything at the slab of rock where my Buster Sword was stuck in, in a few minutes Jake and Marcus arrived looking at me with pity saying

"Hey Finn, you okay?"

I replied

"Does it look like I'm okay?"

Marcus answered me in a sarcastic tone

"No…."

Marcus always makes me laugh even at the most demanding of times, but right now wasn't the perfect time for jokes.

"Marcus, please….."

He replied with a frown saying

"You really are down in the dumps; you can't even laugh at my jokes"

Jake noticed that my gear was all over the ground, so he asked

"Dude your gear is all messed up"

I replied

"I give up being a hero"

The two were totally shocked at what I said, so they tried convincing me

Jake said

"You can't give up now, especially when you're at the top of your game"

And Marcus said in response to Jake's statement

"Jake's right, you can't give up now…. Too many people are counting on us. Especially here in the land of Aaa"

They both had the same reason, to keep people safe. But what kind of hero can't save the one he loves the most. So I replied

"No, I can't, I couldn't even save Fionna."

Jake punched me in the gut. The force of the punch was so strong that it made me gasping for air. He shouted at me and said

"The Finn I knew was strong willed and brave and handsome and stuff. The Finn that I see right now is weak and scrawny, keep your stuff together man. One death won't cause the safety of the many"

Marcus then kicked my leg and said

"Jake is right, the Finn I knew was a great teacher and a great brother. You are nothing like the Finn I knew"

I was still moaning in pain, till I realized that they were right, I wasn't like this… I am a hero not a weakling; I can't set aside all the innocent people that will be affected from my departure, which would be so selfish of me. I can't just quit, I have to continue. So I stood up and I unsheathed my Buster sword from its stone and I shouted

"Fionna! I promise that I'll be here to protect everyone! I'll finish our quest and when I do you'd better give me a wet kiss on the lips!"

Jake and Marcus then turned around and shouted

"That's the Finn we know!"

And for no apparent reason, the three of us ran to the grasslands to fight some monsters, and drink something to make ourselves feel better.


End file.
